This invention relates to a method and apparatus for adaptive signal processing in radars, and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for adaptive receiving array antennas to reduce sidelobes.
Adaptive receiving array antennas are useful for many purposes, such as to reduce noise from jammers. Such an antenna is one in which signals received by array elements are amplified individually. The phase and amplitude of each element output is controlled by an adaptive control loop as a function of the array output, and then added coherently at RF or IF frequencies to provide the array output. However, in order to develop an adaptive array which reduces sidelobes, main-beam clutter must be separated from sidelobe clutter returns.